


Take Me Home

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Stripper Harry, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Harry is looking for a thrill that he hasn't felt in years. When he runs into Malfoy, does he find it?





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters (except Christopher). They belong solely to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

It had been five years since the Battle of Hogwart's and Harry Potter was not alright. He avoided the wizarding world as much as possible. He was tired of everyone knowing who he was and what he had done. He just wanted to be with people that liked him for who he was and what he could do. The problem was, aside from a handful of people, he couldn't trust anyone. So he spent a good amount of time in Muggle London, getting lost in the crowds of people. 

Harry tried his hand at a few different things to see where his non-magical talents may lie. Considering everything he had been through in his short life, his ability to find a job in the Muggle world had been difficult. He eventually found a diner that was hiring and he put the cooking and cleaning skills from his childhood to good use. 

It wasn't easy work, but it made him tired enough to sleep and he got on with the wait staff fairly well. Christopher, one of the waiters, invited Harry to drinks every weekend. When Harry finally caved and joined him and his friends, he was surprised to find himself in a strip club. He looked around as scantily clad men served drinks and talked to customers. A tall, muscular god was on the main stage dancing. His clothes came off to the pulse of the music, revealing his chocolate skin to roving eyes. 

"I hope this is alright?" Christopher yelled over the music. "You never notice any of the birds trying to chat you up, so I thought maybe your tastes were closer to mine."

"This is fine," Harry shrugged. "Let's get a drink." 

It became a weekly ritual on Friday and Saturday nights. Harry enjoyed watching the dancers, and Christopher and his friends were great. But something was missing. He had always had a certain amount of thrills in his life and Harry missed the adrenaline. 

"I know that look," said Onyx, the chocolate dipped dancer that Harry had seen his first night. Harry looked at him curiously, wondering what it was he thought he saw. "You're not here to simply watch the dancers," he said knowingly. "You're here because you want to get up there," he pointed to the stage. He walked away, leaving Harry's head spinning as he thought about getting up on stage. 

Harry had his chance on amateur night. Christopher and the others came to cheer him on. Harry took a shot of whiskey to calm his nerves before stepping onto the main stage. He could barely see the audience with the lights all pointed at him. The bass pumped and the lights flashed and Harry found himself easily moving to the beat. As he danced, he started unbuttoning his shirt. The crowd cheered and grew louder as the shirt fell to the stage. Feeling emboldened, Harry ran his hands down his chest hooking his thumbs in his trousers to pull them just a bit lower. 

Adrenaline was pumping through Harry's veins as he danced and gyrated across the stage. As his trousers came off, he cupped himself before grabbing the pole behind him. Years on a broomstick helped guide his hands to easily grip the pole. He swayed and spun, trying things he'd seen other dancers do. As the song neared the end, Harry climbed the pole. Spinning down slowly, he hit the final note of the song in a split. The crowd went insane. 

When Harry stood and the lights lowered, he looked out to the crowd. He froze for a moment when his gaze connected with familiar grey eyes. He recovered quickly and made his way to his friends. Christopher gave him all of his clothes, except his shirt. Apparently it was tradition for the amateur dancers to remain partially unclothed. 

Harry turned to get a drink and collided with a very tall(compared to Harry), very solid Draco Malfoy. "Good show, Potter," Malfoy drawled. "I wouldn't have thought that you'd have it in you." He remained close enough to Harry that their chests were touching. 

Refusing to back down, Harry glared up at Malfoy. "I wouldn't have expected to find you here, Malfoy. Looks like we've both been surprised for the evening." 

"Harry," Christopher whined from behind him. "Who's your friend?" 

Harry turned towards Christopher and his friends. "This is Draco Malfoy. We went to school together," Harry said. He made quick introductions between Draco and Christopher's friends. When Draco moved to shake hands, he stepped further into Harry. Pressing his chest into Harry's back. 

"I hope you don't mind if I steal Harry away for a moment," Draco said to the group. "It's been years since we've seen each other and I'd like a moment to catch up." He boldly slid his palm across Harry's lower back to cradle Harry's hip, pulling him into his side before leading him away. 

Harry didn't know why he went. He wasn't willing to admit that he liked the way Malfoy's hands felt on his skin. Or that he liked how good it felt to be pressed up against him. And why did the man smell so good? 

Harry soon found himself alone with Draco Malfoy in a private room. He stopped in the middle of the small room, stepping away from Harry. He made a slow circle around the smaller man. Trailing his hands over Harry's back and chest as he went. Harry felt deliciously exposed and thrilled at the same time. 

"How do you feel about another dance, Potter?" Malfoy asked with heat in his eyes. He sat gracefully in the only chair in the room. Picking up a remote, he pressed a few buttons causing the lights to dim and music to start. "I enjoyed the first show enough to join the rabble in the main room. I'd like an encore if you'd be so kind." He lounged in the chair and quirked an eyebrow, waiting for Harry to start. 

He should leave. Right now. He should walk away and leave this room and not come back. Harry knew all the things that he should do, but he also knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to bask in the caress of Malfoy's heated gaze. He wanted to feel Malfoy's hands on his skin again. He wanted to sit in Malfoy's lap and see where it led them. And so he did. 

Malfoy's lips parted as Harry straddled his lap. Harry arched his back and rolled his hips, grinding against Malfoy. He was high on the adrenaline and felt more alive in Malfoy's lap than he had felt in years. This was the feeling he had been missing. 

When Malfoy's slender fingers gripped Harry's hips, Harry moaned softly pulling a groan from Malfoy. Harry laced his fingers into his own unruly hair, rising up on his knees. He moved slowly, writhing above Malfoy. Malfoy's hand moved to slide up Harry's chest and neck, his hand coming to rest lightly on Harry's jaw. He ran his thumb along Harry's bottom lip, tracing it slowly. When Harry's lips parted, Malfoy gently slid the digit into Harry's mouth. "Suck," he commanded. 

Harry locked eyes with Malfoy as he sucked in, sliding his mouth almost completely off before sucking the length of his thumb into his mouth. He started a slow rhythm and would wrap his tongue around the end of Malfoy's thumb when he neared the tip. Feeling Malfoy's growing erection, Harry smiled around his thumb. 

"Don't be so smug, Potter," Malfoy sneered. He stood from the chair, lifting Harry with him. Harry's back hit the cool wall just as Malfoy's lips captured his. The kiss was aggressive and demanding. A searing claim that threatened to break Harry apart and rebuild him as something entirely different. Ripping his lips away, Malfoy growled, "I don't want other people to see you dancing like that."

"Why does it matter to you," Harry whispered, trying to regain his breath. Malfoy pressed his forward lightly to Harry's and shook his head. 

"Can't you see that I want you for myself?" he hissed. "I always have, Harry."

Harry was quiet for a moment. At some point, he had wrapped his legs around Malfoy's waist. One hand was tangled in silken blond hair, the other gripping Malfoy's nape. He was clinging to the other man as if his life depended on it. And in that moment, the only thing he was certain of was that he didn't want to let go. "What if I like dancing?" Harry whispered. 

"You can dance for me whenever you want," Malfoy said softly. He brought a hand up to caress Harry's face. "Just say when."

Harry leaned into the caress. He should go home. He should leave and not come back. He should stay far away from Draco Malfoy. He brushed his lips against Malfoy's. That feeling of excitement stirred. He should run, he knew this. He opened his mouth to tell Malfoy just that, but all he could say was, "Take me home." 


End file.
